I Failed
by Pure-blood Reject
Summary: what happens when you decide you want to do everything one last time. i don't own naruto..


Everyday I do my usual rant on how I am to become Hokage, how I just LOVE Sakura, how I'll never give up. It's all stupid, all fake. I live knowing a lot. I live knowing that just one thing can set me off, living knowing I can just make one mistake and it'll all be over.

Walking toward team Kakashi's meeting place I hold my 'face' firmly in place, watching everyone live peacefully as I am tearing and dying inside. Holding a smiling face till I reach the bridge thinking and remembering Sasuke.

Oh, Sasuke my best friend, my rival, and my lover. How we fought all the time but later made up when he treated me to ramen, no one ever knew, not a soul. Walking to the bridge I decide on what to do for my final day. Dropping my fake face watching and waiting for the others, bending of the railing watching as my reflection morphed into something I didn't know, didn't understand. I saw Sasuke staring at me with his onyx eyes, staring into my soul with just his eyes. I threw a rock disfiguring the image. I turned to my right when I heard a thud figuring it was Sakura. I didn't move, didn't run over to tell her I loved her, nothing, soon after Kakashi arrived, late as usual.

"We have a mission today team." We nodded waiting to be briefed. "It's a simple B ranked mission, nothing too big. We are transporting some prisoners to a boat and then the Iwa ninja have it from there." We nodded and went to prepare just in case something went wrong.

Taking my sweet time getting to the point at where we were to meet I took a long route to the docks. I was early of course I leaned against a pillar and waited for the rest.

"Hey, Naruto I am over here!" Sakura yelled as she raced down the docks, skidding to a stop in front of me. "They changed the meeting time it's to be tomorrow at the dock next to this one." I nodded as I left to go home. Not turning when she called my name I continued to walk to my favorite place in the world, Ichiraku ramen.

Ordering my favorite ramen already by the curtsy of the old man and his daughter, I waited. Just as I was about to doze off the old man put the bowl in front of me. I sat up straight and grabbing some chopsticks I broke them whispering "Itadakimasu," Before eating my ramen. As I finished I gave the old man every penny I had racing out of the stand before he could give anything back to me. I left for home after that.

When I reached home I left all the lights off walking to my room. I took all my ninja gear off placing it on the dresser. Walking around the bed closing the blind letting only a ray of moonlight through letting it caress my skin and the blade I held. I sat on the edge of the bed and the edge of my life staring at the blade waiting deciding on what to do with it. Laying there and flipping on my MP3 player listening deducing, planning, what to do. Sliding the kunai over my finger letting blood pool in its wake finally deciding as to what I want, no, need to do.

~time skip morning time~

Sakura ran up the stairs toward Naruto's apartment getting ready to curse him loud and proud because he was late for the meeting. Finding herself at the door with a slight crack between the door and the wall she drew a kunai. As she walked forward she found that the apartment was neat and tidy nothing out of place. She continued to walk forward not even disturbing the air around her. She walked towards what she knew was Naruto's room hearing music coming from it. She slowly stepped in and let out a loud shriek heard all the way to the Hokage's office. She collapsed beside the bed where Naruto lay blood clotted on his wrists and as pale as the blood stained sheet that lay beneath him.

Kakashi arrived soon after hearing Sakura's scream. Following the path Sakura took to Naruto's room he was soon faced with the realization that he was a failure. He let one tear slip bending down to help Sakura up, but something caught his eye reaching for the piece of paper lying on the desk beside Naruto's bed.

It read:

To whom it may concern:

If you read this now that means I have succeed it in making my attempt of making you life a better place. I have failed everyone. I wish you luck in your life following this letter.

To Sakura: I am sorry I didn't bring Sasuke back. I failed

To Tsunade: If I would have tried to become Hokage they would have turned me down. I failed.

To Iruka: I tried making it past the academy. I failed.

To all I have not mentioned. I Failed you all.

Love,

Naruto

Kakashi soon was on the floor crying with Sakura in his arms. Tsunade came through the apartment when they hadn't returned. Her eyes grew wide seeing her 'son' in such a state. Revolted by the sight she ran outside spilling her breakfast she ate. After a while Kakashi's and Sakura walked out him still holding the later Naruto left. Handing it to the Hokage he cleared his eyes of tears. Hearing a shriek he faced the Hokage collapsing on the ground slowly dying from a broken heart of losing another.

Naruto stared down in his ghost form wondering whether they were crying tears of joy or pain. He floated closer and soon heard and loud 'NO'. He turned facing the Hokage as she shrieked floating closer he saw he left behind pain a grief. He circled the three people coming closer to the Hokage.

"I am sorry I have failed you lady Tsunade." He whispered. He watched as Tsunade gasped and looked around widely but he was gone for good.


End file.
